glee_nddgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Best Day (Part 1-2)
The Best Day is the third episode of The New Directions: New Generation's first season, taking place in an Alternate Universe-version of Glee's fourth season. It is broken into four chapters and set during the week of October 8 2012. Upon receiving mementos from his past, Will decides to encourage the kids to find songs that remind them of their own histories, as the stress of the coming baby is beginning to affect Emma's OCD. Meanwhile Teddy, Liam, and Andrew find out about Caroline's lack of childhood and work to help rectify it, and Annie tries to get closer to her new acquaintance. The Plot The plot of The Best Day is broken into four chapters: Part 1 Emma Pillsbury-Schuester is excited for her baby, but the stress of the situation is affecting her OCD and she is determinedly trying to clean every part of the baby's room while keeping Will in the dark. Will appears with a box of toys from his childhood that his mother sent, including a particularly disturbing stuffed toy Zippy the Chimp. While Emma tries to hide her horror, Will, thinking it's the dust on the animal, promises to thoroughly clean it before adding it to the nursery. Emma, unable to voice her opinion, merely goes along with his plans. Hayley walks down the halls of McKinley confidently. At Liam's advice, she has joined the school's Art Club, and though the group is still wary of her, feels as though she is fitting in well. She's interrupted from her thoughts, however, by a multitude of plastic flamingo figurines falling out of her locker, as well as a sign proclaiming "You've been flamed!" Though she initially accuses Stassi, whom she spots laughing down the hall from her own locker, she soon realizes the prank has been cast from Liam himself, who explains he's "teaching" her about subtlety. She grins and replies it's on. Teddy appears in Will's office and is horrified by Zippy the Chimp, now temporarily residing in the teacher's office. He doesn't inform the adult about the creepiness factor however, but instead indirectly inspires Will with an idea. When he leaves, Teddy casts another wary glance at the animal and quotes the movie "Madagascar". In the Music Room, Will assigns the group songs that represented their Childhood Memories, beginning with a group number We've Got Us. After rehearsal, Dylan hangs back to speak to Caroline and nervously tries to explain his feelings for Katie. Caroline, however, cuts him off by thanking him for helping her friend, enthusiastically suggesting that the two should date. Caroline offers her own expertise on her friend to help navigate Dylan through the date, informing him about Katie's likes and even suggesting a "makeover" for the boy. Roxie comes home and greets her father, who upon finding out that she's still sore wonders if he should call the doctor. She tells him she's fine, and he replies that she's as stubborn as her mother was. Roxie smiles at the comparison, and asks about other similarities between herself and the woman that she barely knew. Patrick replies that they're both smart,as well as a talented dancer and singer. Roxie leaves as the moment becomes sad for both of them, and as she retreats to her room she fondly looks over at a picture on her desk of herself at seven and her mother and found herself envious of the others' ease in the assignment. In her office, Sue is fuming in her journal over the betrayal of Stassi in fraternizing with Nikki despite her explicit instructions otherwise. With the intention of "setting her lethal Pomeranians...to drag her sorry butt off to Quantico", she calls Nikki into her office to give her the chance to save herself, revealing she knows about the two of them and that it was her plan to have Moran and the others destroy her. Nikki, in order to save her spot, tells the coach that Stassi hates Glee and wants to manipulate Caroline into quitting so she can leave. Sue considers this, and decides to involve Nikki in her plan to manipulate Stassi into destroying Glee while recruiting Caroline. Nikki agrees in exchange for her spot on the Wolf Wall being reinstated as well as being designated primary Co-Captain when the time comes, and she and Sue begin to plan. Dylan sees Katie and approaches her as he tugs nervously on his shirt. Even with Caroline's specific drilling and instruction fresh in his mind, he is still unsure about what he's doing, but he follows the script she's made for him, pretending to share her passion in forensics by offering to take her to a Sherlock Holmes movie-marathon and handing her a Twizzler bouquet. Excited, Katie accepts and they set a date for the next day at seven. Caroline, meanwhile, is set upon in the library by Teddy, Liam, and Andrew, who noticed earlier that she seemed uncomfortable with the assignment. The freshman admits that she had a very strict upbringing in private school, and was not exposed to most of the normal childhood experiences. Liam and the others, upon hearing her tale, decide to take her under-wing for an "emergency study session", starting that night with a cartoon movie marathon. During lunch, Ashwin leads Emma blindfolded down the hall and into the auditorium, where he's set up a picnic date for the two of them. She tells him this is the sweetest date they've had, which he comments under his breath that, considering how many dates they've had, the feat doesn't seem too difficult. However, he quickly recovers with a smile and asks how things are going. Emma tells him that she's uncertain about what song to use for the club's assignment, but Ashwin replies that he would know exactly what to do if he was her. She wonders what he means, and he tells her that she's always been the girl that wants to make a difference, and change lives, and he sings Starfish to her. Emma is pleased by his gesture, and suggests he join Glee Club. He isn't happy about the idea, and the two get into an argument about the fact that they are both stretched thin with their extra-curricular activities and that they don't see each other outside of school much. Ashwin argues that he feels like she is trying to keep them apart as much as possible so that when they break up he wouldn't notice. Emma is shocked at his statement, and, though he tries to take it back, she storms out on him. Part 2 Annie is walking through the hallways in the SLC section of the school looking for the blind boy she met earlier. She is stopped in front of a classroom by a Teacher's Aide, who admonishes her for gawking. Annie insists she's looking for someone, though she stalls since she doesn't know his name. Suddenly the boy appears to save her from the teacher, and the two walk together in the empty hallway. Annie asks him where his cane is, which he reveals to be in his back pocket, since he doesn't need it for empty, familiar areas. He asks her what she's doing here, and she wants to make sure he's okay, as well as get his name. He reveals himself as Hayden Bryant, "McKinley's resident blind guy", and the two shake hands. Annie finds out he heard her at the assembly, which surprises her. However, before they can talk anymore, he's called back to finish his essay, and the two part ways. Ashwin watched Emma focus hard on the teacher's voice in front of them. He hates when they fight, because they are seen as the Perfect Academic Couple, and their relationship drama is eaten up in the school's gossip. Liam had realized it early on in their English class and seems thrilled, which also upsets Ashwin. After class, Emma shoots out the door with Ashwin hot on her heels. He tries to smooth things over between them, but she tells him she's still angry and therefore not ready yet. When Ashwin incredulously asks if it's about Glee, she becomes upset, retorting that it's because of his superior attitude towards the club. After another awkward class between them, Emma storms out to lunch, where she is intercepted by Michelle, who instantly begins trash-talking Ashwin. Emma tries to calm her down and maneuver away from the girl, but is instead led to her table with Annie, Nina, and Caroline. Despite Nina's warnings, Michelle rants about the sadness of the situation, with Caroline also getting caught up in the drama. Emma, not being used to the center of gossip, is unhappy with the situation, and Michelle, as she calls for Roxie to join them, continues to reveal she saw Ashwin with resident "slut" Rhi Gauthier and plot revenge. Nina insists that Ashwin and Emma's relationship is a good one (almost two years), and that he'd never cheat, and therefore the group should calm down. Michelle begins to rant about Nina's lack of faith in her sources, and Caroline, seeing Katie exiting the room, quickly excuses herself to follow her friend. In the hallway, Katie is really excited for her date that night with Dylan. She comments on how it must be destiny, to which Caroline grins and suggests that her friend should join Glee, so that all of them could hang out together. Katie isn't certain, but segues to talking about Caroline's crush, to which the brunette admits that she has her own movie-marathon with Teddy, Liam, and Andrew tonight. The two happily enthuse about their situation when the bell rings-- are suddenly slushied in the hallway. In the bathroom, Stassi lectures Caroline on not going off on her own, to which the freshman argues she's not a criminal or a kid, and therefore doesn't need to be babysat. Stassi retorts that Caroline hasn't been thinking since she declared this war, and that she seems to think she'll get by on her looks instead of smarts. Just then, Hayley walks in and offers to help, but Stassi rejects the idea, saying that Hayley's strategy of "punch first, think later" isn't what they need. When Hayley replies it's kept her from getting slushied, Stassi shoots back that it also has gotten her suspended. Nina angrily shouts at the group to calm down, which spooks the group (losing her cool is rare for Nina), and Caroline suggests that Hayley leave. Hayley concedes, but adds that when they want to do something, let her know. After she leaves, Michelle asks what they're going to do, and Stassi says she needs a couple of days to figure something out. Stassi warns Caroline to be more careful, but Caroline can't help but think back on Hayley's words. Will visits Emma in her office to surprise her with a newly cleaned Zippy the Chimp. Emma tries to contain her horror, instead handing Will her new pamphlets to look over. He's clearly impressed by her forethought, but misses the point of the one labeled "So You're Overly Attached To An Unsettling Childhood Toy", instead complimenting his wife on her dedication to her students. He leaves the office and Emma is concerned that she'll never be able to visit her child's room for fear of the animal. On Day 2 of what Liam has officially titled Operation Childhood Recall, Caroline is given fashion design stencils, Shrek, and Nerf Guns. As they get into a Nerf War, Caroline sings Strangers Like Me as a montage of childhood toys and movies begins. Teddy duets with her as he realizes how happy Caroline makes him. After their session, Caroline hangs behind to talk to Liam, the resident prankster. Though Liam warns her not to dismiss Stassi's ideas, Caroline insists she wants to be more pro-active in her approach to fighting Nikki. Liam tells her he always gets revenge for the way the jocks push him around, but the key to his success is subtlety-- he never takes credit for his work. When she asks why not, he reminds her that things can always get worse. He does offer to help her pull a prank, however, and she happily thinks that Nikki isn't going to know what hit her. Category:Episodes